A Golden Ray of Hope
by CerealMeUp
Summary: What if... There are soo many ways that a world can be changed. Soooo... What better way to change it than to have Joichiro be a female and be the mother to both Souma and Erina. In this AU Azami doesn't end up treating Erina like a tool and Erina is able to fully convey the feelings of cooking.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys... This is my very first fanfic, I just want to let you guys know that I will continue this fanfic, but I do not know when the next upload will be. I wanted to also let you guys know that once I am done with school in a couple more days I will be trying to work on this fanfic, THAT IS IF PEOPLE WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS FANFIC. **

* * *

A five year old Erina stood in front of her older brother who was foolishly grinning back at her. His golden eyes radiated the warmth that she always wanted to be with. Every moment being in front of him reminded her that she could be a regular person and not be treated as a tool for her ability as God's Palate. But today was the day, that all was to be left. He was leaving her to gain better experience in being a chef like his mother.

Ever since the two had been born, they always looked up to their mother, Jōichirō Nakiri. She had many names to go by, but the most common one was Asura. The two of them had always strived forward to be like the chef their mother was. She was a chef that never gave up yet was care free to those she knew. She loved her children more than anything, but her demanding job had led her to wander the world for the creation of new experiences of food. In doing so, Soma was now standing in front of the Nakiri compound. There in front of him stood the entire Nakiri staff, but most importantly his father, Nakiri Azami, along with his imposing grandfather, Nakiri Senzaemon, and his younger sister by 2 years, Nakiri Erina.

Soma made his way towards his father. Even though he had a stoic look at times, he knew that his father was always behind him no matter the circumstance. Soma had admired his father in the way that he was able to go head to head against his mother. He admired that ability and wanted to learn from him.

"Soma make sure to listen to your kaa-san, and also make sure that you learn the most from all the experiences you face. No matter the obstacle, always aim to surpass it. Got it?"

"Hai hai, tou-san." Soma said sarcastically

"You little… Now go make me proud."

"Hai"

Azami then proceeded to ruffle Soma's hair to his disdain.

He slowly made his way down the line towards the massive figure that stood in front of him that the entire world had come to admire, Senzaemon Nakiri.

"Jii-san you came?!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You always hate it whenever you're around kaa-san, something about how you hate her lazy habits?"

"That is exactly why I came!" He glared at his daughter, who in the back was snickering.

"Seriously, If she is lazy or ignorant or even forgets to take care of you, give me call and I will personally be there myself. You understand?"

"Hai jii-san"

"Now take care of yourself and remember to learn everything that you are taught. And remember that is fine to lose and make sure that you learn from them."

"Hai"

"Now, I believe that you have to make up with someone else over here." As he looked to his left where Erina was barely holding her composure.

"I understand jii-san"

Soma walked slowly towards his sister. He could tell by the way that she looked that she was about to break into a crying fit. She was already holding back her tears and trying to be the mature one. He slowly walked towards her and hugged her. This sole action started to make cry.

"Make sure to take care of yourself and call me every chance you get, ok?" Soma reassured Erina as she clung to him. He gave his signature face splitting smile that had always radiated the warmth of happiness.

Erina couldn't hold it back anymore, the last of the gates broke down and the tears spilled.

"Onii-chan do you have to go?" She pleaded hoping that he may stay if she asked.

"I'm sorry Erinacchi, I have something to prove and I must find it"

Erina was not satisfied with the answer, she ran towards her mother Jōichirō.

"Kaa-chan, d-d-does onii-chan really have to go? C-Can't he just learn from you? Y-Y-You are the best chef in the w-w-world?"

"I'm sorry Erina but Soma already has his mind set on his goal."

Erina looked down unable to control her sadness. She then felt the feeling of warmth embrace here. She looked up to see that her mother enveloped her in a hug.

"It will only be for a short while sweety, it will go as if a blink of an eye."

"Just make sure to keep learning what your tou-san says and by the end of it we will be back."

Erina looked up to her mother and slowly let go of her. She then looked to her brother one more time before running towards him to engulf him in a hug. She felt a hand on her head and was satisfied to feel the warmth that she wanted spread throughout her. Before he could say anything she pulled away from him remembering something.

"Onii-chan! I forgot to give it to you!"

"Forgot to give me what?"

Erina ran from her brother's confused state to the many maids that were in the back. As soon as she reached to one she received a small bundle of cloth that was neatly tied up in a package. Everyone in the Nakiri family looked at it with confusion in their eyes. She slowly made her way to Soma and pushed it into his hands.

"I-I-I wanted to give you something before you left! I wanted you to have a good luck charm so I got this for you."  
Soma slowly unraveled it to see that it was a long piece of white cloth. He proceeded to wrap it around his wrist countless amount of times. Once around his arm he finished it off with a bow like know.

"Thank you Erinacchi!"

Erina gave him the brightest smile that she could muster up.

"In promise of this I will keep try to perfect how to make the furikake gohan so that it will be better than kaa-sans!."  
"Really?!"

"Yes really!"

Soma then felt a hand ruffle his ruby red hair. He looked up to see a smirk on his mother's face.

"Do you seriously think you can beat me?"

"Yeah, and I will prove it to you once we're done with this!"

"Those are some big words, I won't go easy on you"

Mother and son were snickering around as Erina stared at them. She knew that she was going to be missing 2 most important people in her lives but, she believed in the words that her mother had left for her. Erina gave them the brightest smile that she could muster.

"Onii-chan, I'll be waiting for you."


	2. UPDATE

**Hey guys sorry for not being able to post a new chapter. I have been pretty busy for the past couple of months and couldn't get it to work, but now that I have more time, I can get back to working on this piece if you guys want me to. And I'm sorry to all of you guys that were hoping for a new chapter but saw this message.**


End file.
